


A Not So Blue Christmas

by JenniseiBlack



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28184427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenniseiBlack/pseuds/JenniseiBlack
Summary: What happens when Hermione invites the winter soldier back to England for the holidays?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Hermione Granger
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	A Not So Blue Christmas

* * *

Hermione tossed on her coat before grabbing her bag. She flipped the lights out in her room, making her way down the hall. The compound was weirdly quiet for the night but she noticed a light shining from the living area. She frowned, walking towards the light seeing the tv playing movies, and Bucky Barnes laying across the couch. Everyone had already left for Christmas. While it was the night before Christmas Eve, everyone truly needed a break from the work. She opened the door. 

“Barnes, what are you doing?” 

He turned, glancing over to her before shrugging slightly, ”Christmas.” 

Hermione gave a sad smile, dropping her bag on the ground. 

“I thought you had already left?” he asked, pausing the show as she set down beside him. 

“No, I had a few more things left to take care of for Tony before I left,” Hermione said, glancing around the room. 

“Ah, well I guess you wouldn't want to be late for your family. Don't let me hold you up,” he gave her a smile. 

Hermione had met the soldier and been around him, but she never truly got to know him. There were conversations here and there, but she had alway been so busy working with Tony. Her job hadn’t stopped. The thought of leaving him here alone for the holidays made her heart hurt. 

“Barnes, what are you doing for Christmas and New Years?” 

“This,” he chuckled, glancing around. 

“That sounds awful,” Hermione shook her head. “I have a better idea. How about you come spend Christmas with me? There’s a party tonight, then Christmas Eve and Christmas.”

“I don't want to intrude.” 

She leveled him with a glare. 

“Get a bag. You have twenty minutes and we are leaving. Plus, you get to rub it in Sam’s face that you get to see the wizarding world.” 

Bucky was on his feet and out the door. 

“Be back in ten.” 

Hermione shook her head, laughing. Sure enough, true to his word, he was walking back through the door 10 minutes later. 

“Ready?” 

“Yeah, are we taking the jet or…” 

Hermione smirked, “Magic, Barnes, magic.” 

“You know you can call me Bucky.” He looked down at her. 

“You never said I could.” 

“Touche,” he said as they started making their way outside. “For the record, you can call me Bucky.” 

“Okay then, wrap your arms around me and hold on tight, just not superhuman tight.” 

He chuckled, doing as she said. 

“Yes ma’am.” 

“Oh, fair warning. We will be with my friends tonight...I mean they are family but friends.” 

“I’m following you.” 

“It’s chaos.” 

“Have you seen where we work?” He let out a genuine laugh. 

“Point taken, now hold on tight.” Hermione said, as they apparated in the blink of an eye, into a small, dimly lit park. 

“I’m sorry, I should have warned you about the possible nausea,” she chuckled, noticing the look on Bucky’s face. 

“Nah, it’s fine.” 

“Sure, that's what they all say.” 

She raised a brow knowingly. 

“Come on, we are across the street in number twelve.” 

“I don't see twelve,” he replied, looking up at the buildings. 

She pulled out her wand, and with a flick of it, he watched as the buildings slid apart, but no one noticed a thing. 

“How is no one noticing this?” he whispered, awe-struck. 

“There is actually a charm over the house so no muggle will notice any of this.” 

“How am I seeing this then?” he questioned. 

“Hermione glanced at him, surprised he knew that he was considered a muggle. 

His eyes met hers, “I listen when you talk. I know I am considered a muggle.” 

She smiled softly, clearing her throat, “I placed a charm over you so you can see it. Come now, it's starting to snow.” 

The pair crossed the street, quickly getting inside the house. 

“It’s oddly quiet,” Hermione noted, closing the door. 

“Calm before the storm?” Bucky supplied. 

“Definitely, I apologize in advance, it's a chaotic family but a loving one.” Hermione explained. 

“Hello love.” 

“Sirius!’ Hermione smiled brightly, going to hug the older wizard. “Happy Christmas. It’s so good to see you.” 

“Good to see you too,” Sirius glanced up seeing the man behind Hermione. “You brought someone home to this chaos?” 

Hermione laughed, “Yes, Bucky, this is Sirius Black. Sirius, Bucky Barnes. We work together at the Avengers compound and Sirius is-” 

“A pain in the arse,” Remus supplied, coming down the stairs. 

“Took the words from my mouth,” she laughed out loud. 

“I was going to go for a fatherly figure,” Sirius said, looking mildly annoyed. 

“Remus is the fatherly one.” 

Sirius’s frown deepened before a smile cracked across his face, “Alright, alright, enough picking on me. Let's get you both settled before everyone gets here.” 

“Everyone’s coming in right?” Hermione asked as Sirius followed them up the stairs. She could hear him mumbling under his breath. “Yes, I hope you two wont mind sharing a room.” 

“That’s fine with me,” Hermione turned, glancing at Bucky. “If that's alright with you.” 

“As long as you don’t try to kill me in my sleep,” he smirked. 

“I don't think I'll get the jump on you.” 

“Then Hermione, you have the room on the top floor. It’s larger, so it will work for you both,” Remus said. As he rubbed his eyes, they flashed a tone of gold. “Sorry.” 

“We’ll be back down shortly,” Hermione said, stepping in for Remus. The pair made their way to the top floor, throwing their stuff down in the room. 

“He's okay?” Bucky questioned. 

“Yeah,” Hermione paused, knowing there was so much from her world he didn’t know. “My world is so very different from the Avengers’ world. Sometimes I forget just how different, but I know, you're okay with things being strange. Remus is a werewolf and the full moon is next week.” 

“Oh, okay.” 

“I will warn you, if Fred or George hand you anything to drink, don’t drink it. They like pulling pranks.” 

“Gotcha.” 

They both paused, hearing a loud crash and voices travel up the stairs. 

“Thought we would have some down time before the party, but apparently not.” 

Hermione opened the door, hearing the volume coming up the stairs. “I believe nearly everyone showed up at one time. Remember, if the twins offer you anything to drink- don’t drink it.” 

“I am following your lead.” He smirked. 

The pair went downstairs, seeing most of the order had already arrived to the house and the fully Weasley family as well. Hermione happily greeted people and introduced Bucky to the people they encountered. The party was in full swing and after a little time, Hermione noticed Bucky had somehow ended up with Sirius and Remus, drinking by the fire. She smiled, seeing the soldier looking fully relaxed for once. 

“I will just say, if you don't end up with him, I might.” 

She jumped, looking to her side, seeing Ginny standing next to her. 

“I believe Harry might have a small problem with that, not to mention you are carrying his child,” Hermione chuckled. 

“Spoil all of my fun then,” Ginny said, waving her off. “I mean I know they're the kind of men you told me you work with, but damn, Hermione. He is gorgeous.” 

“He’s my coworker, Ginny,” she countered, looking back at the man. 

“And your point? Make him more.” Ginny smirked, placing a shot in Hermione's hand. 

Shaking her head, Hermione took the shot, making a weird sound when she realized what she had drunk. “Why did you give me firewhiskey? You know I can't drink that.” 

Ginny shrugged with a smirk. 

“Did you give me something from Fred and George?” 

“Do I look stupid?” Ginny countered. “No, it's just a firewhiskey. Someone needs to drink for me.” 

Ginny walked away as Hermione felt the heat rising up. This was the reason she never drank Sirius’s firewhiskey, she always ended up burning up. Hermione moved through the party, going to the front door and walking out into the night. She felt the cold hit her skin, feeling the relief from the heat as she heard the door open up behind her again. She turned around, seeing Bucky standing there. 

“Hey, you okay?” 

“Yeah,” She smiled softly. “Ginny gave me some of Sirius’s firewhiskey and it always makes me so hot. I needed a break.” 

‘The fire stuff I'm drinking with Sirius?” 

“Yeah that, I can't drink it. You don't have to wait out here for me if you're having fun. It’s nice seeing you smile.” Hermione paused, realizing what just came out of her mouth. “You just seem relaxed.” 

“Yeah, that's just as surprising to me. I also don't mind staying out here with you,” Bucky replied.

“Sirius will come looking for us at some point. He loves the Christmas games, especially the ones that end in people being drunk.”

“Sounds like a party.” 

“One we should probably go back to.” 

After going in, the party started to slow and the party members drifted off, going home or to their rooms, leaving but a few. The fire had burned low leaving the lights dim. Bucky walked over to Hermione. 

“You coming up?” 

He chuckled seeing the blush on her cheeks from the alcohol. 

“When I can make it up the stairs, certainly,” Hermione giggled. 

“Oh yeah, you’re drunk.” 

He reached down scooping her up into his arms. “Let's get you in bed.” 

“Yes, sir.” 

Bucky shook his head, taking her upstairs, laying her on the bed as she kicked her shoes off and tossed her jacket. It didn't take long before she was sleeping soundly. He changed before laying down in bed beside her. He had known her for a while, but didn’t fully notice her until now. He liked the idea of spending time with her. 

* * *

The pair walked together down Diagon Alley. Hermione had warned him people would look, but it wasn’t him they were looking at. He noticed she was right, and they were looking at her. He was amazed by her world; everything was so different from what he had pictured. He honestly was a little thankful no one was staring at him for once. He moved through the store, he kept her in eye sight, even while seeing everything around him. 

“Granger, back from playing super hero?” 

“I’m here for the holidays, Lavender.” 

Bucky frowned; he could practically picture the tight smile on her face just by her voice. Normally she reserved that face for Stark when he was doing something stupid. Which was often. 

“No boyfriend? Pity that.” 

“No Lavender, I haven't been seeing anyone since I went through my break up. You know that since you were with Ron at the time. He broke up with you remember? Pity that.” 

“Malfoy’s getting married, you should be thrilled.” 

Bucky had heard that name mentioned before and he would be damned if her Christmas would be ruined by some twat. 

“Hey, sweetheart, you ready to go grab lunch?” Bucky asked, walking up behind Hermione, catching the look on the girl’s face. Hermione bit the inside of her lip to hide the smile. 

“Of course.” 

She grinned as Bucky took her purchases in his arms for her. “We can settle with the clerk and there's a good place not far from here.” 

“Sounds great,” Bucky replied, before looking to the woman in front of them. “It’s been a pleasure, but we need to go.” 

They felt eyes on them the whole time as Hermione paid for her purchases. Bucky took her hand in his as they made their way back out to the street. 

“Thank you for that,” she said quietly, still not letting go of his hand. “She loves to be cruel to me for some reason.” 

“I could tell.” 

“I just thought that had stopped but I was wrong.” Hermione sighed. 

“She brought up your ex,” Bucky commented. “I’ve overheard you talking with Romanoff.” 

“Yeah, most people believe that it was some big drama,” Hermione explained. “It was actually very simple. I wanted New York...The Avengers. It was an opportunity I didn't want to pass up, and he knew it. I told him I would stay for him, but Draco told me to go. He didn’t want to hold me back from the things I wanted. We decided to end our relationship. It wasn’t a messy break up, but it didn’t hurt any less.” 

“I’m sorry.” 

“No, I’m sorry I got deep on Christmas Eve,” Hermione laughed. 

“I think I can handle it.” Bucky smiled. 

“So I have seen.” Hermione looked up, seeing they had made it to the small coffee shop that had recently opened. “Ginny told me this place is amazing.” 

They sat talking until they noticed the sun setting and the shops closing up. 

“Merlin, have we sat here this long?” 

“Yeah, I was just thinking the same thing,” Bucky chuckled as they stood from their seats. He held out his hand to her, and she took it without a thought. 

“We have some time before Christmas Eve dinner tonight...” She paused, looking up at the soldier. “Would you like to see that castle?” 

“There are so many ways I want to say yes, but they all end up with me looking ridiculous,” Bucky chuckled. 

“I highly doubt you could look ridiculous,” Hermione said, placing her arms around his waist, him doing the same. 

“Hold on tight soldier.” 

Within a flash they were standing before the castle. Professor McGonagall had given her full access to the grounds right after she accepted the Avengers Job in case she ever needed something. 

“You handled that jump better.” 

“Yeah I think I-” His words froze as he took in the view of the castle before them. “Holy shit.” 

“Oh yeah,” she smiled, looking up as well. The view even now still took her breath away, as it was fully lit up for the holidays. The professor had taken to decorating the outside for the holidays as well, for the children that remained in the castle. 

“This is amazing,” he said, looking at everything around him. “You went school here?” 

“Yeah, seven full years here.” 

“Thank you Hermione,” Bucky whispered. 

“What for?” 

She was actually surprised by his words. 

“This is the first normal Christmas I have had in a very long time,” he confessed. 

Hermione softly turned his head so he was looking at her. “I’m glad you're here.” 

He leaned forward slowly, giving her time to pull away if she chose to, but when she didn’t, he kissed her softly.

“I think we need to head back,” Bucky paused, resting his forehead on hers. 

“Yeah, but I’m wishing we didn't have to.” 

“We can finish this later.” 

“I’m holding you to that.” 

* * *

“Where the hell is Barnes?” Sam questioned, walking through the complex, catching the others attention as well. “He’s normally here moping.” 

“I believe he left for Christmas,” Tony commented. He had already known Barnes had left with Hermione for Christmas, as he saw it on surveillance. 

“Where?” Steve asked, looking slightly confused as a loud crack of apparition sounded outside the door. The three looked out, seeing Hermione and Bucky standing there. 

“Oh hell no! He got to go to the wizarding world?” Sam yelled. 

Hermione jumped at his voice, “Wilson, must you be so loud?” 

“I don't think he knows any other volume,” Bucky commented with a smirk as they came through the door. 

“Did you enjoy Chritsmas?” Steve grinned, seeing the two together. 

“Yeah, it was good.” 

“He better not have gotten a sweater,” Sam grumbled. 

“Sorry Sam, but he did get one of Mrs. Wealsley’s sweaters,” Hermione chuckled. Sam had felt her sweater after Mrs. Weasley had charmed it to be extremely soft. He always commented on it when the holidays came. 

“This is some bullshit man,” Sam scoffed, crossing his arms. 

Hermione shook her head, reaching in her bag pulling out a box and handing it to Sam. “I mentioned to Mrs. Weasley how much you like mine, and she made you one too.”

“Really?” Sam opened the box seeing a red sweater with an “S” knitted on the front. “I’m sorry.” 

“Don't be,” Hemrione smiled as she felt Bucky’s arm go around her waist. “Tony, I am looking forward to your New Years Party.” 

Tony’s eyes bulged at the party’s mention. 

“You forgot, didn't you?” Hermione frowned. “Tony, Pepper is going to kill you.” 

“Help me?” 

Hermione sighed, “And back to work I go.” Placing a kiss on Bucky’s lips she walked away with Tony. 

“When did that happen?” 

“Christmas Eve.” 

“I’m happy for you Buck.” Steve smiled. 

“Me too.” 

“Yeah me too. I got my sweater.” Sam frowned. “Wait, what color is yours?”

“Blue,” Bucky replied, walking away shaking his head. 

“Back to work we go.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
